Harry's Wild Lover
by deathknighttimas
Summary: After the Triwizard Tournament Professor Dumbledore ,and Sirius decided that Harry needs a vacation before fifth year. So they send Harry, and the Weasley twins under the watchful eyes of McGonagall,and Tonks. The trip leads to new allies,Harry getting married multiple times,and alive mothers. watch out Moldy butt, Lady Shredder is after you. HpxDCUAxMarvelcartoonxTmnt 2003xUSPM


**Harry's Wild lovers**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything

Harry PotterxMarvel Avengers AssemblexDCAUxTMNT (2003 Cartoon)xGargoylesxUltimate SpidermanxXmen

Pairing HarryxHermionexRavenxFemPeterxAvaxDoreenxJanet(Wasp)xBarbaraxJeanxKaraxTonks

LilyxKaraixBellatrixxDianaxNatashaxAprilxJanine(Fox)xPepper

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing Good Dumbledore,Bellatrix,Foot Clan,and Purple Dragons Goodish Trigon(actually Teen Titans Go! Trigon over comics or Teen titans) Bellatrix is the daughter of Lord,and Lady Potter.)

 **Harry wakes up to a suprise,The order talks about strange murders,and envoys from the Foot clan to the Order of the Phoenix,the Turtles,The Avengers,and the Justice league.**

"Oh my head.",moaned a fourteen year old Harry Potter unknown about two bodies next to him. One of them had a large bushy tail like a squirrel,the other had purple hair and light grey skin. On top of Harry was Hermione,his best friend and secret girlfriend since the first day of first year. The only ones who know other the Hermione's parents were Professor Dumbledore,and McGonagall. Hermione after the polyjuice accident became half cat forever.

"Oh Harry, your awake.",said Hermione as she got off his chest.

"Hermione what happen? Why is there a ring on your hand? Also why is there a ring on my hand?",asked Harry as he sat up trying not to disturb the other two girls in the bed.

"When you came to Las Vegas as part of Professor Dumbledore ,and Sirius's plan to get you some happiness. You were chaperoned by the Weasley Twins,Professor McGonagall,and Sirius' cousin Tonks. The twins with McGonagall's blessing got you drunk. I met up with you after I had dinner with my parents who are here for a Dental Convention ,but had to assist with multiple reconstruction surgeries because for several boxing matches,and ultimate fighting matches. I met up with you when you were talking to multple girls,Tonks,and a couple of women. You dragged me ,and the girls who some of them were drunk as well to a magical wedding chapel ,after five Elvis weddings,and then you decided to do five Klingon weddings for some reason. You are now in ten unbreakable magical weddings. I am now lady Hermione Potter,dear.",said Hermione causing Harry to pale.

"What happen next?",asked Harry scared of the answer.

"Let's see you decided to try your luck on the slots. After hitting five different jackpots each were about in the hundred thousand dollars or more range, you decided to hit the tables which you proceeded to win when security kindly ask you to leave. The pattern continue to be the same until you reached the fifth casino where you were invited to the owners game which most of them were magical. You won controling stocks of Oscorp,Lexcorp,Roxxon Energy Corp,The Daily Prophet,The Daily Bugle,forty percent of the Daily Planet, forty percent Wayne Industries,forty percent of Stark industries,and forty percent of Star Labs. You also won three female Cerberi, three Rottweilers one male other two female,three Doberman Pinschers same gender ratio as the Rottweilers, a stable of pure bred racing horses,and a pair of tigers. I forgot to mention that you now pretty much own half the Vegas Strip. After the game a battle between the greek god Ares,and some other borderline divine being were fighting over a red stone. You summoned some golden gauntlet that you kept by the way. You put the gauntlet on ,and then took both Ares and the other being on you knee ,and then spanked them. Before you banished Ares to Olympus,and the other being half way across the universe by now.",said Hermione

"I am doomed.",said Harry thinking about the possible revenge by the god of war.

"I don't think so.",said a short brown hair teenage girl who was sleeping in a spider-web bed.

"Who are you?",asked Harry

"I am Petra Evan-Torrunson nee Parker aka Spider-Girl. I am your second wife. One of your mothers is Torrun Odindottir who was banished to Earth as a lesson in humility. When she died saving you from the killing curse, her mind was erased by Odin's command to prevent her from smiting twenty five percent of England,and half of magical England. So unless Ares is arrogant to ignore Zeus' decree, he would risk war with Asgard for crimes against a crown prince.",said Petra

"More actually Ares would also anger his own Uncle Hades."said short blond hair teenage girl who had been sleeping in a chair.

"Who are you?",asked Harry.

"I am Kara Prince nee Zor-el. I am Supergirl although for a mission in the shrunken city of Kandor I called myself Firebird. One of your mother Diana Prince aka Diana of Themyscra aka Wonder Woman is the daughter of Hades,and Hippolyta queen of Themyscra which is a place you may never get to go to because of it is the island of the Amazons.",said Kara

"I am so screwed.",said Harry not noticing the two girls on the bed waking up.

"Why is that?",asked the squirrel tailed girl

"Superman is going to beat me to a bloody pulp. Who are you?",asked Harry

"I am Doreen O'Neil nee Green. I am also known as Squirrel Girl. I wouldn't worry about Superman from what Kara told us about his ma ,and his ma's treatment of Kara. His ma will put him in his place.",said Doreen as her tail began to move.

"Not to mention my father.",said the light grey girl

"Who is your father?",asked Harry

"My father is Trigon the Terrible, a higher level demon. I am Raven Renard nee Roth. But my friend just call me Raven.",said Raven in a monotone voice

"Where is Jean,Ava,Barbara,Janet,and Tonks?",asked Doreen

"Jean,Ava,Barbara,and Janet went to get pet food,and some clothing. Tonks went to go find McGonagall,the twins,and then head to the meetng of the Order of the Phoenix and to neuter a grim and strangle an old lemon drop sucker with his own beard.",said Petra

"Why would Tonks want to neuter Sirius,and strangle Professor Dumbledore?",ask Harry

"Something about sending Harry on a drunken spree that turned her in to Lady Black. Oh before I forget Jean is Jean Potts nee Grey aka the Phoenix,Ava is Ava Romanov nee Ayala aka White Tiger,Janet is Janet Pervell nee van Dyne aka Wasp,Barbara is Barbara Saki nee Gordon aka Batgirl,and Nymphadora Black nee Tonks aka Tonks. You see Harry that all of us know about magic here in the United States. Because of Superheroes like , ,Zatanna,and even Raven here use magic to fight crime.",said Petra as a envelope was slipped under the door. Hermione notice the envelope went to pick it up before the dogs notice it.

"What is in the envelope?",asked Harry

"Several airplane tickets to New York City,Tickets to a musical on Broadway,and a note about a meeting in a couple of days. I don't know this symbol though",said Hermione as she pointed to a red diamond shape with three points to it on a black circle.

"I know that symbol ,but it remember where is saw it.",said Harry

Meanwhile in England a trio still suffering from a hangover ,and a piss of young woman appeared outside of Grimmauld place.

"You three go inside so that I can prepare for a show.",growled Tonks as she began to switch her appearance to her aunt Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. After about five minutes of waiting Tonks began heading to the door. She gently open the door.

"What are you Blood traitors doing in my house?",demanded Tonks although the word blood traitor left a weird taste on her tongue.

"Mistress Cissa is here to free Kreature from these filth.",shout Kreature the house elf with joy in his voice.

"Silence Kreature. I have business to deal with my cousin,and Dumbledore.",said Tonks as she started to see Sirius to cower behind Albus Dumbledore.

"I want to know one thing.",said Tonks

"What is that Lady Malfoy?",aske Dumbledore

"Why did you send me to Las Vegas.",said Tonks

'"I didn't sent you to Las Vegas, Lady Malfoy. We sent Nymphadora Tonks.",said Dumbledore.

"Call me, Tonks.",said Tonks as she changed to her normal appearance with purple,and emerald green hair.

"Why did you do that?",asked Sirius get from behind Dumbledore.

"As revenge for sending Harry on a drinking spree with the twins and McGonagall which caused the Twins and McGonagall arrested for many numerous crimes, and Harry to have the devil's luck while drunk ending up getting not only Harry and myself married ,but with several other women including Hermione who was in Vegas with her parents for a dental convention. I am now Lady Nymphadora 'Tonks' Black thanks to you two. Also your little plan caused Harry to own not only half of the Vegas Strip,but The Daily Prophet as well. I am half tempted to introduce you to my new father in law,the demon Trigon.",said Tonks as the Black lady ring flashed on to her finger.

"Well lets get this meeting started.",said Dumbledre as he casted two silent **scorgify** one in his underwear,and the other in Sirius' underwear.

"There has been two death eater related murders.",said Kingsley Shacklebolt a tall dark skinned auror.

"Who was murdered?",asked Dumbledore fearing if any potential allies are dead.

"The Malfoy family,and Walden Macnair. The deaths were staged to look like Macnair killed the Malfoys,and then Macnair was killed by werewolves. I hide evidence from the other aurors as Macnair had a single slash across his throat that couldn't of been made by a werewolf claw,and the Malfoys had there throats slashed before the axe cut off their heads.",said Kingsley as there was a knock on the door.

"Who in the world is it no one should know about this place?",said Alastor Moody

"When Harry became Lord Black the wards shifted to his family. All of his mothers are alive.",said Tonks

"Mothers!?",shouted rest of the Order

"Yes Harry has multiple mothers due to the Hera's gift potion. Harry's mother are Torrun Odindottir aka Lily Evans,April O'Neil,Karai Saki,Natasha Romanov,Pepper Potts,Diana of Themiscrya,Janine 'Fox' Renard,and Bellatrix Potter who was an auror who was arrest as Bellatrix Lestrange. Augusta Longbottom,and Longbottom family owe the Potter Family for their hand in arrest,and conviction of Lady Potter under assumed name.",said Tonks as Dumbledore open the door to reveal of all things a ninja wearing a red three prong red diamond on his chest.

"Lady Karai sent me to invite the Order of the Phoenix to a meeting to from an alliance against Voldemort. Lady Karai has also invited the Justice League,the Avengers,SHIELD,a representative of the Ninja Tribunal ,the Ultimate Diamyo ,and Lady O'Neil's friends the Turtles. The date ,and location is in the letter.",said the Foot Ninja

Meanwhile in the Lair of the Ninja Turtles.

A lone foot ninja was in a fight against the Turtles.

"I am here to deliver an invite to a meeting to form an alliance.",said the Foot Ninja

"Yeah right it sounds more like a trap to me.",said Raphael

"No it's not a trap,Lady Karai is forming an alliance against a dark lord named Voldemort.",said the Foot ninja

"Like Raph says it sounds like a trap.",said Donatello

"Lady April will say the message is real. Even the Ultimate Diamyo will be there.",said the Foot Ninja before escaping.

"Should we go Master Splinter?",asked Leonardo

"Yes at least we will have an ally if it turns out to be a trap.",said Splinter

Meanwhile in Gotham City.

A lone Foot Ninja surprised Batman,and Commissioner Gordon who called for the Bat signal.

"My mistress Karai sent me to give you to message Batman.",said the Foot Ninja holding a envelop in a hand.

"Who do you work for ? Are you part of the League of Assassins?",asked Batman.

"I work for Lady Shredder. I am a part of the Foot Clan. The invite includes you as well Jim Gordon as it relates to your daughter Barbara as well. Lady Diana will state that the message am giving you is real.",said the Foot Ninja before disappearing.

Meanwhile at the Avenger tower.

Karai Saki walked off one of her helicopters,when Ironman,Hawkeye,Falcon Captain America,Black Widow ,and Torrun appeared ready to fight the intruder.

"Karai is that you.",said Natasha as she lowered her widow stingers.

"Yes my Russian rose. It's me. Torrun you may not remember because of your father Odin wiping your past punishment in the world of mortals ,but you are married to Natasha,myself ,and five others.",said Karai which caused Ironman,Hawkeye,and Falcon to fly backwards by nosebleed. Captian America began to blush.

"What do you mean?",asked Torrun

"Let me break the memory block.",said Karai as she casted a **overpowered Finite** at Torrun's head.

"Where is Harry? Where is our son?",asked Torrun confusing Captain America.

"Our son is currently on a Dumbledore,and Sirius organized Las Vegas trip. Which ended up causing Harry to get in to a multiple marriage.",said Karai with began to cause Natasha to start curse very fast in multiple lanuages.

"I AM GOING TO FEED SIRIUS,AND DUMBLEDORE TO GERI,AND FREKI!",shouted Torrun.

"I think it may be more apporiated to feed them to Harry's new pets. Harry won in one of his poker games a trio of Rottweiler,a trio of Doberman Pinschers, a trio of female Cerberi,and a pair of tigers. I am hosting a meeting in two days to from an Alliance,but Harry will be here tomorrow with his wives. I think it would be apporiate to have a family reunion.",said Karai as the elevator open as a red hair woman who is more focus on the datapad in her hand then anything else.

"Tony I need you to go over these figures ,and select what charities you are planning to donate to this month. Karai,Lily,Natasha are you guys real?",said Pepper

"Yes Pepper we are . Harry is alive too. He is coming to New York city tomorrow. I am sending Hun to play limo driver/body guard. Harry is going to be at Foot Tower tomorrow night for dinner.",said Karai

"I think we should have a reunion for ourselves.",said Pepper as there was even more thuds ,and a large crashing sound as the fainted Avengers recovered only to faint again ,but Tony who fell off the tower.


End file.
